


Constellations

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Day 14: Constellations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Simon Snow's freckles and moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 14: ConstellationsBaz maps out the constellations on Simon's back.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

Baz has been trailing his finger up and down my back for the better part of half an hour now. I’m pretending to be asleep (even though Baz definitely knows I’m still awake), and the feeling of his cold finger on my back is rather comforting. My wings are spelled away, so my entire bare back is on display. 

I open one eye to Baz’s face scrunched up in concentration. His brows are knit together and I can tell he’s sucking on one of his fangs. It’s the face he makes when he’s studying. 

“Baz, what are you doing?” I ask him. He tilts his head in my direction as if he were to respond, but his eyes stay glued to my back. “Baz?” 

“You don’t happen to have a marker nearby, would you, love?” he asks, his finger still on my back. 

“You can’t answer my question with another question,” I say as I try to push myself up on my elbows. Baz’s hand quickly pushes me back down. 

“No! Don’t move. Just, wait here, I’ll be right back,” he says as he gets up and rushes out of the room. I lay down again and close my eyes, waiting for him to get back. 

Before I can even process his presence, I feel Baz’s weight on my bum. He’s straddling me. “You have so many  _ moles,  _ Snow,” he whispers as he starts tracing his finger on my back again. I turn my head and look at him. He’s got a marker held between his teeth.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” 

“No, quite the opposite. I love them. Do you mind if I draw on you?” He asks me, tilting his head. 

“Why?”

“The moles on your back, some of them form constellations. I want to map them out.” He says as he takes the hair tie on his wrist and pulls his hair away from his face. 

I shrug and Baz seems to take that as a yes. I put my head on my pillow and relax as the cold tip of the marker runs along my back. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep as Baz mumbles to himself. 

“You have the Cancer constellation on your back. I can’t believe you have your own bloody  _ zodiac sign  _ on your back,” he scoffs. I muffle a laugh. “Crowley, Snow, you even have  _ my  _ zodiac sign here. That’s ridiculous.”

“I guess that just means we were meant to be. It’s written in the stars, innit?” I comment. He laughs and then leans down to look me in the eye. 

“How did you know we were compatible?” 

“I’m not as stupid as you think, Pitch. Also, Penny told me.” Baz laughs at that then kisses me. It’s a clumsy kiss due to the angle we’re in, but it’s a wonderful kiss nonetheless. 

“Romantic bastard,” he says as he pulls away and sits up.

“Sappy git,” I retort. He continues to draw on my back, and the soothing motion of the marker against my back is relaxing. 

“Your back is so beautiful, Simon. You’ve got the whole bloody night sky on it,” he says as he caps the marker. He leans over me and grabs his phone off the nightstand, and then takes a picture. He slides off me and lays next to me, running his hand through my hair to get my attention. I turn over and sit up as he shows me the picture. There are six different constellations mapped out, each labeled. 

“Look,” he says as he points at the screen. “Pisces and Cancer are right next to each other. Those are our signs. And Hercules, here by your shoulder blade.”

“Hercules was the hero, right?” I ask.

“Yes, I’m glad you still remember our Astronomy lessons,” He jabs. I playfully elbow him in the stomach. He laughs at me. “Seriously though, Snow. You’re such a hero it’s confirmed on your back.” He continues showing me the constellations. Cassiopeia and the Ursa Major. 

“I always hated the moles and freckles on my back,” I whisper. Baz turns and looks me in the eye. 

“Why?”

I shrug. “Dunno. I’ve always had a lot of freckles and the kids in the homes used to call me a freak for it.”

He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, placing a kiss on my forehead. “You’re not a freak, love. And I love your freckles. They’re beautiful and unique and they’re a part of you. I want to kiss them all.”

I look up at him and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “I love you.” 

He smiles at me. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
